As Long As You're Here
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: InuYasha gets Kagome steamed, she leaves as usual. But something special about the night she leaves...will InuYasha go after her? Rated for FLUFF and for potty mouth! ONESHOT


Yes im being a bad girl and not updating Hanyou…a lot is going on in my life…and im not really being able to keep up soo…::shrug:: This is my way to go off into another place…

::looks up:: whats up with the ramble? Im hear to do some ONESHOT WRITING!!! WOOO!!!

Disclaimer: Alas, own thou Inu I not…-.-

"talk" _think _((me))

oh yes…because my computer is being anal and quikedit is being anal, I cant indent me paragraphs…

**As Long As You're Here**

Kagome stormed off down the well. It was the usual argument. InuYasha says something stupid, Kagome retorts, big fight, 'osuwari', go home. Nothing out of the ordinary on this fall evening. The leaves were changing from the vibrant green to the bright oranges, yellows, and reds, readying Sengoku Jidai for winter. The sun was setting as she went back to her world. As she climbed up the ladder of the well, she sighed.

"Why does he have to be so….ugh! I can't STAND him sometimes!" she grumbled to no one in particular, glumly striding into the house and with a mumbled 'I'm home' trudged up to her bedroom to mope about insensitive hanyous.

She laid on her stomach, on her bed, trying to read a book without thinking of the hanyou who unknowingly held her heart. _If only he knew that I love him…would he act any different? _She sighed and gave up on reading the book. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what he would do different if only he knew how much she needed him. _As long as you're here with me, I feel safe and secure. Even though you sometimes tick me off to no end, I feel happy around you. If only you knew…_

-----------------------

InuYasha laid at the bottom of the Goshinboku, staring up at the moonless sky. His ebony locks fell back onto the leaf covered ground as he thought. _Why did I have to be so stupid? On the new moon no less! I need her here with me now, especially. _He sighed. The stars twinkled from their place in the sky, shining happily on him without a care in the world. _If only she knew I love her…would she leave so much? _He rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin up on his hands. _I need her here. I feel…stronger when I'm human when she's by my side. I miss her. But should I go apologize for being an idiot? Or should I stick it out for tonight? _He thought about it for a while. 

_But if I do go apologize, what would I say? She's probably mad at me for always calling her 'stupid' and 'shard detector'. I don't mean what I say. It just jumps out of my mouth before I can catch it…maybe I can tell her how I feel…then she might stay with me…_He stood up and stretched, suddenly encouraged to go see her. It was better than being here like a sitting duck. With one last look at the stars, he walked over to the well and jumped in.

------------------------------

InuYasha found himself at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, in Kagome's time. _Wait a minute; I can't jump out of here. How do I get out? _He looked around. Then he spotted the ladder. _God I'm such an idiot. _Then he climbed the ladder and quietly opened the door out of the well house. Then, out of habit, he walked over to the tree by Kagome's window. _Shit, _he thought, _I couldn't jump up there tonight even if I tried. _He looked around and spotted the door. _If I just go in the door, her family would probably think I'm a intruder or something. _He winced at the sits he would get for that._ I think I'll try my luck. _Then, he grabbed on to the lowest branch of the tree, and started to climb.

--------------------------------

Kagome was staring at her ceiling for a while, her thoughts entertaining her. They entertained her so much, that she didn't hear the commotion outside for a while. As a matter of fact, she didn't notice much at all.

----------------------------------

InuYasha got stuck. _Shit. _He got his leg stuck in between two branches and he couldn't pull it out. His only chance was to pull himself out by arm strength, or stay there until morning. He decided to try the former. He grabbed on to what he thought was a strong branch, and pulled on it as hard as he could.

SNAP!

The branch he was pulling on snapped right off the tree. Surprised, he let out a yelp, and reached out for a higher branch. He managed to grab it with the tops of his fingers, but he was still stuck, and even more stretched out than he was before. _Shit shit shit SHIT! NOW how am I going to get out of THIS one? _He knew he couldn't stay there long. Plus, the branch he was holding onto was starting to crack.

------------------------------------

Kagome dozed off. She laid there on her bed, smiling in her sleep, until she was awakened abruptly by a loud '_snap'_ from her tree. _Is someone trying to break in? _She padded over her soft carpet to the window and looked down. She saw a mass of red and black stretched out in the tree. _InuYasha?! _

"InuYasha, is that you?" _Crap, I forgot it was the new moon! That explains why he was more cranky today. _

"Yes it's me, now can you help me up before I fall?!" he snapped.

Kagome smirked. "You have to say please."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that has to pull you up and I want you to."

InuYasha mumbled something inaudible.

Kagome grinned. "I can't hear you," she called mockingly.

InuYasha groaned. "Will you PLEASE help me out of this tree before I fall?" he asked pleadingly. "I need your help…"

Kagome smiled. "Of course I will InuYasha. You only have to ask nicely."

"Right."

"Now, give me your hand."

"WHAT! If I let go of this branch I fall!"

"Just trust me."

InuYasha hesitated. Then he berated himself. _Why are you hesitating? You love her don't you? _"Alright. You count."

"One. Two. Three!"

InuYasha let go of the branch and reached out for Kagome's hand. She grasped his fingers and pulled him as hard as she could. His leg came untwined from the branches and he flew into the room, landing right on top of her, pinning her under him.

Kagome and InuYasha blushed. "Sorry," InuYasha mumbled, and quickly leapt off of her. Then they noticed that they're hands were still entwined. InuYasha pulled away, and, acting on instinct, which now wouldn't be a good thing, said "Nice going wench!"

"Hey! I pulled you out of the tree a few seconds ago! Don't blame ME for YOU getting stuck! Why are you HERE anyways? Do you want to argue more or something?!?"

InuYasha winced. He did not mean to say that. "Sorry, that slipped." He sat down on her bed and motioned her to join him. She sat down next to him, curiosity piqued.

"Why are you here InuYasha?" she asked more gently this time.

"I…" he stopped. He never really thought of what to say. Oops. Shrugging, he took her hand in his. "Can't I just want to be with you?"

Kagome blushed. _Why is he always so different on the new moon? Is this what he would be like if he was human? More sensitive? _Then she had a more humorous thought. "Are you like schizophrenic or something?"

She laughed at the confused look on his face. He looked like she just showed him her Math book.

"What's 'skitsofrenik' mean?" he asked.

She giggled. "It means that you have two different personalities."

"So you're saying that I'm a freak?"

"No! No, InuYasha. Why do you act so differently on the new moon? Is it just that you can show you're emotions more easily or what?"

He thought about that for a moment, entwining his fingers in hers. "I guess so. And I realized something tonight Kagome." He pulled her into his lap. "Something I've never realized. As long as you're here with me Kagome, I feel whole. I never felt this way before. Never. Not even when I met Kikyo." Kagome flinched.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"You say that so casually, like it's a topic as simple as weather InuYasha! It's not that simple and it will never be! It hurts when you go off to her Inu-"

He cut her off by capturing her lips with hers in a breathstealing kiss. "You didn't let me finish Kagome. I feel different with you Kagome. I care about you more than anyone. You're my only, Kagome. I love you."

Kagome looked up at him from her spot on his lap. "Do you really mean that InuYasha?"

"Hai. Aishiteru Kagome."

She smiled. Not one of her normal smiles, that always seemed to have something hiding under them. This one was a pure, unhinged smile. She snuggled closer to him. "I love you too InuYasha."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Will you always be here for me Kagome? Always?"

"Yes InuYasha. I promise I will always be there for you. I will never leave you as long as you don't leave me."

"Deal," he said. Kagome yawned. InuYasha unwillingly untangled himself from her to let her get her rest.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, holding on to the edge of his haori. Get over here you baka inu." She held out her arms for him.

He grinned. He came over to the bed and pulled back the covers for her. She crawled in, and he followed.

And with one last loving kiss goodnight, they both fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

::squeals:: I think this is the best chapter/oneshot I have ever written so far…MWAHAHAHA!!! I was in the mood to write something real fluffly, albeit 130 in the AM…heeeeeeee

R&R YOU PPL!!! I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE IN THIS STYLE!!! (im going to neway, but I want to know what you THINK!!!!!!!

I know what you're thinking. You can just read and NOT review right? Well I'm watchin you people…

freaky-hanyou

cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick it….cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick the purple button……you know you want to…


End file.
